It's all relative
by Chibes
Summary: 10 year old Kagome Amano has been left with the Higurashi's by her older brother Ginji. Six years later he returns but he's on a mission with the GetBackers to get Kagome's jewel shards. GetBackersInuYasha crossover, pairing unkown
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own GetBackers or InuYasha I'm borrowing them from the library.**_

"GIN-CHAN!!!!"

The fourteen year old Thunder Emperor winced at the heartbroken cry of his ten year old sister, "Kag-chan, don't cry, I'll come back. It's safer for you here then at Infinite Castle. I can't protect you, these people are good people and they have a little boy who can become your brother."

The girl clung onto him, "I'll be good, I promise. Besides I don't need protection, I'm just as good at harnessing electricity as you are. I don't need another brother"

Ginji pushed the small black-haired girl towards the waiting family and ran away from the shrine, trying to ignore the heartbroken sobbing from his only family. Fellow VOLTS member, Shindo sighed as the only human he got close to was left with that family from Tokyo. Turning his back on the girl he followed his leader back to Infinite Castle.

* * *

Six years have past since the day Kagome Amano became Kagome Higurashi. "InuYasha I have something to do today. You can come if you want but, you have to only do everything I say…it's dangerous where I have to go."

InuYasha glared at her, "If it so dangerous why are you going?"

Kagome sighed, "I need to look for someone."

The inu hanyou growled, "Kagome."

She sighed, "He promised he'd come back to me six years ago. He hasn't, so I plan to look for his ass."

He blinked at the vulgarity in her, "So you're looking for your boyfriend. I'd understand why he'd run."

Kagome blinked back tears, "Oswari, you jerk, I don't have a boyfriend I was talking about my brother."

He winced from his position on the ground. He managed to watch her feet as she ran away from him and towards the well. Cursing to himself, he ran after the girl and followed her to the other side.

* * *

Ginji turned to his fellow GetBacker, Ban Mido, "You know, Ban-chan, this place looks familiar."

Ban raised his eyebrow at his blond companion's statement, "Well, let's hurry this up, the man is offering 50,000,000 yens for the safe retrieval of those jewel fragments. He said a girl should be holding on to it."

Ginji nodded recalling the details the buxom Hevn briefed them on. When the girl in question ran out of the well house he quickly turned to Ban who had started to follow the girl when a silvered hair guy in a feudal outfit came out of the well house and ran after Ban. Ginji called out to Ban to warn him. The brunette turned and managed to give the hanyou his "Evil Eye"

InuYasha dropped to the ground crying out horsely for Kikyou. InuYasha watched as the woman he loves get slaughtered by his own claws he was in battle with Naraku. Catching the scent of rain and strawberries that was distinctly Kagome he turned to face her just as she released an arrow piercing him as Naraku stuck his tentacle through her petite body.

Kagome, hearing the hanyou's cries, turned around gasping at the sight of InuYasha clawing at himself. She turned her glare at the two guys standing nearby watching the hanyou. Ginji looked up first his brown eyes clashing with Kagome's blue eyes. Ban groaned, "Quit making pretty eyes, Ginji, and get her necklace with those shards."

The blond looked at the 16 year old, and then diverted his attention to the hanyou who opened his eyes shaking slightly. The two men kneeled beside him, "Have any good dreams lately?"

InuYasha let out a feral growl as he stood up and pulled out the Tetsusaiga which wouldn't transform. Kagome placed a comforting hand on InuYasha's shoulder and stared at the blond, "So was six years a long enough wait, Gin-chan before you come to visit or did you forget about your little sister as soon as she was out of sight."

Ginji blinked, "Kag-chan? Look at you you're not the runt I left with the Higurashi's"

Kagome smiled a bit sadly and her brother threw his arms around her, leaving the other two stunned. "Six years does that to a person. But, you aren't getting my jewel shards."

Ginji frowned, "Sorry, Kag-chan, it's my job as a GetBacker. We get back what shouldn't be stolen."

InuYasha dipped his claws in his blood ready to use his most powerful claw attack on the men when Kagome pulls away from the pair, "Well, it shards have been with me for over a year and before then the whole jewel before I broke it so go tell your client to stick that in his pipe and smoke it."

Ban reached out and put a hand on her shoulder when her voice icier then normal caused him to pull back, "I suggest you remove that hand before you find out Gin isn't the only Amano with the ability to generate electricity. Gin-chan, it is great to finally see you again after all these years but I'll visit you next time."

InuYasha watched suddenly impressed that Kagome managed to seem so threatening and command the situation with ease. He began to wonder how well he knew the miko as she went into the house leaving the men standing stunned. InuYasha gave a threatening growl and leapt into the house in a matter of moments. Ban turned to Ginji, "So you never told me about a sister."

Ginji chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I left her here with the family when she was ten telling her I'd come back one day. She must have felt like I abandoned her but Infinite Castle isn't a safe place for a little girl to grow up."

Ban nodded then turned to his partner, "You do realize that your sister and a strange man who wears dog ears just entered the house and haven't come out."

Ginji sighed and turned towards the house, "Well let's go and see if they will let us in."

Ban rang the bell while Ginji placed his hand on the knob Kagome peeking through the window caught sight of the two and charged the door knob with electricity which Ginji received. Pulling away he shook his hand out slightly, "Well, at least I know that Kagome is stronger then she was six years ago."

Ban walked over to the other side stationing himself by the back door waiting to see if the pair would exit that way. The other GetBacker watched as a small child run out of the well house screaming at the top of his lungs for InuYasha and his mother. He raised an eye brow when Kagome opened the door and ran out to the red haired boy noticing that he was wearing a tail costume. She was murmuring comforting words as she ran her hand along his back. Pulling him away she asked what happened, completely ignoring her older brother and his friend who appeared having heard the commotion. "It's Kaede, the village was attacked and she was badly hurt. Miroku and Sango told me to get help so I came and got you."

Kagome nodded and entered the house while InuYasha stood at the doorway growling at the two. Shippo turned to the girl, "Who were those people?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "Well the blond is my aniki and the other guy is his friend…they want to take our shards of the Shikon no Tama."

Shippo looked at her confused as she pulled out various supplies and stuck them into her bag. "Why would he do that?"

Kagome pulled the bag over her shoulder and carried him out as she rushed by the three guys and entered the well house. The guys recover and follow much to Kagome's annoyance. The GetBackers jump in and travel through a blue light landing on their feet. Ban looked up enjoying the view he was receiving as he watched the girl climb up the well. When Ginji noticed something odd, "Say, Ban-chan, didn't the well have a shed surrounding it, and I was pretty sure it wasn't raining."

**I BET NOONE'S THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA OF A CROSSOVER, GBers and IY…I'm rewriting chapter 3 of happening and only have five pages for Rad so it coming along…haven't started chapter 4 of Tps sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

The GetBackers jumped in and travel through a blue light landing on their feet. Ban looked up enjoying the view he was receiving as he watched the girl climb up the well. When Ginji noticed something odd, "Say, Ban-chan, didn't the well have a shed surrounding it, and I was pretty sure it wasn't raining."

Ban nodded in silent agreement and climbed out the well via the vines. "Ginji, where's the house?"

Ginji climbed out and looked at the forest in shock. "What the heck's going on here?"

Then through the clearing they spied two people walking towards the clearing. Miroku and Sango paused when they saw the two unknown people coming out of the well. Miroku approached the two warily, "Hello, good sirs, I am the monk Miroku and my companion is the lovely Sango. I was wondering if by chance you saw a woman pass by here a short while ago in a short kimono that shows off her shapely legs…ITAI!"

Sango removed the bone boomerang from his head, "Houshi-sama, treat Kagome-chan with more respect or I'll make sure you can't have that son you've been wanting."

Miroku rubbed the knot at the back of his head, "I'm wounded, Sango-sama that you think that I do not treat Kagome-sama with the utmost respect."

Ginji held up his hand, "Are you talking about my sister?"

Sango looked at him puzzled, "She only has a younger brother that she speaks of. Though to tell you the truth she doesn't like to speak about her childhood."

Miroku sighed, "Perhaps we should take you to the nearest village and allow things to proceed from there, Kagome probably had InuYasha take her to the village to take care of Kaede besides, it's rather unsafe out in the woods without its guardian nearby."

Ginji and Ban followed the two down a path their mouths dropping when they caught sight of the village. "Okay, what happened to Tokyo?"

"Ginji, I'm pretty sure we aren't in Tokyo anymore."

_Yes a shameless advertising of my 'This ain't Tokyo anymore' story so read it and review._

Breakbreak

Kagome had settled down and placed a cool wash cloth to Kaede's head while InuYasha was assisting the villagers with repairing the huts. No one else was badly injured because Kaede was able to throw up a barrier when the demons attacked blocking most of the demons but a few managed to get through and damage some of the huts. Kagome got up after instructing Kaede to rest and stepped outside. InuYasha's ears swiveled towards her and she called out that Kaede was fine that all she needed was rest. He nodded stoutly and returned to repairing the hut not noticing the group returning from the forest because of the sounds and the fact that he was upwind. Kagome froze when she saw the GetBackers so close to her friends. The Sango and the others noticed her and jogged up to her. Miroku and Sango paused when they caught the signs of unease in their friend's aura. Ginji was the first to come up to her, "What are you up to Kag-chan? And why haven't you told your friends here about me."

"Why haven't you told your friend there about me?"

He nodded. "Touché. So are you going to explain to me where we are?"

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Well, for starters you're in Japan and this is Edo."

Ban laughed, "Funny, we all know that Edo burned down 3 centuries ago and was replaced by Tokyo."

Kagome nodded, "True, but we are 500 years in the past and none of that has happened yet. So, Aniki and Ban-san, welcome to the Sengoku Jidai."

InuYasha caught their scent as the wind shifted directions he quickly leapt in front of Kagome, shielding her from the two, "What the fuck are you doing here? You're not getting the jewel shards."

Ginji nodded, "We won't go after them now. But, I want to know how we got here."

Kagome sighed, "Well when a mommy and a daddy fall in love they do a special 'love hug'…"

Ginji started to cough trying to hide his laughter while Ban came up behind her and InuYasha kept an eye on Ginji whirling around when Kagome shrieked. He watched as she punched Ban. Miroku stood his mouth agape and Sango went to Kagome pulling him away from the unconscious Ban. InuYasha went up to the fuming girl, "What the hell happened, Kagome?"

Kagome took a shuddering breath, "H-he grabbed my breasts."

InuYasha growled but Ginji stepped in between he hanyou and the man on the ground, "Wow, I thought he only did that to HEVN. I see you right hook is still as powerful as it ever was, Kag-chan."

She shrugged, "You never truly leave Infinite Castle. It still has a hold on its inhabitants then and now."

Ginji nodded solemnly, "Yes, I left the tower last year and still am affected."

Kagome nodded then turned to him somberly, "So, Ginji, why did you really leave me? You know I could protect myself and Shido and Kazuki wouldn't let anything really bad happen to me."

Ginji sighed a ran a hand through his spiky hair, "You were growing up and I caught a group of guys talking about you and how pretty you were getting and that was when I realized it wasn't appropriate for you to stay, before Mom died she had a friend named Kun-Loon and I ran into her and asked her to take you and she agreed."

Ban woke up and rubbed his head, "Jeez, even HEVN doesn't hit that hard."

Ginji shook his head, "I wouldn't know."

Kagome eased away from him, "Somehow I feel safer with Miroku."

Sango nodded and eased away from Ban and she tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu. Ban sighed and stood up, "So how'd we get here to Edo."

InuYasha kept a low growl reverberating in his throat, his ears pressed against his head as he glared at Ban, he didn't trust this guy. Kagome rested a hand on his arm silently telling him to calm down. He cut the growling but still kept his defensive stance. Kagome explained that the well was a time portal that allows a person to travel five-hundred years in the past but the catch is the person needs a connection to her. Ginji was able to go through because of the blood relation and Ban must have clung on to him. Kagome and InuYasha both turned towards the west. InuYasha growled and Kagome sighed. Sango turned to Miroku and they both sighed on cue. Shippo laughed and settled himself down to watch the show. Ginji and Ban looked at one another curious at what was going to happen when they caught sight of a pack of wolves and two men running alongside them. Kagome smiled and waved to them. The wolf youkai stopped in front of her, "Nee-chan, how are you?"

Kagome greeted them, "I'm fine, Ginta and Hakkaku, where's Kouga-kun?"

They turned to each other and told her that he went to get her flowers. She nodded and introduced them to Ginji and Ban. Ginta turned to Hakkaku and they both discussed the fact that Kouga will need to talk to this guy and get permission before he could take Kagome. InuYasha broke through the pondering, "How the hell do you know if this guy is really your brother."

Kagome and Ginji looked at him blankly, "InuYasha, I can recognize my brother."

Ginji nodded, "The Amano's are known for their affinity with electricity. If you don't believe me we could test it out."

Kagome backed away, "Don't even think about it."

Ginji took her hand and before anyone could react he started to pour his electricity into her. InuYasha ran up to her to try and pull her free when Miroku stopped him, "Kagome-sama is fine Ginji-sama is not harming her."

The miko freed her hand and smacked him while she tried to fix her hair that had been electrified. Ginji laughed, "That has always been my favorite thing to do to annoy Kagome, to terrify her you simply…"

Kagome muffled him, "Shut up, they don't need to know any of that."

A familiar twister joined the group and Kouga growled when he saw his woman with strange men. Kagome smiled, "Hey Kouga-kun, meet my aniki, Ginji, and his friend, Ban."

Kouga nodded and pulled Kagome into his arms, "How is my woman today?"

Kagome sighed and repeated that she wasn't his woman for the hundredth time since she met the demon. "Keep away from my sister."

Ginji pulled his sister away from the demon and pushed her behind him. That action alone raised his standing in InuYasha's eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes, "A bit overprotective, you weren't this bad when I lived in Infinite Castle."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "That was different the fact that I was Thunder Emperor commanded respect and the other members of the VOLTS looked after you."

Kouga and the others were watching the exchange confused. "Kagome you never told us you were royalty."

She blinked and realized that they had an audience. Ginji looped an arm with one of hers, "My apologies, we were rather rude to have ignored the fact that we have company. Perhaps my sister and I should take this conversation elsewhere."

Kagome and Ban backed away from the GetBacker nervously. Kagome whispered to Ban, "Has he ever spoken so eloquently in the time you've known him."

Ban shook his head dumbly. Kouga growled when he saw Ban inch towards her again. He hid a smirk when Kagome slapped him, "Don't think about it, Hentai."

Ban held his hands up innocently and backed away from the girl, "You don't want to hurt your brother's friend do you?"

"You shouldn't make lecherous advances on your friend's younger sister."

They watched as Ban and Kagome began to argue and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku sat down, "This is as amusing as watching InuYasha and Kagome fight…except more physical."

The group winced when Kagome bopped him on the head causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. "Not as satisfactory as the subduing spell but it still felt good."

Kouga beamed "That's my woman."

InuYasha growled, "She's not YOUR WOMAN!!!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away to assist the villagers with repairs ignoring the fighting like those parenting books go on about. 'It says paying attention to the fighting encourages the behavior, I can try that but I'm stepping in if they try to kill one another.'

With that decision on mind she climbed up to the roof and helped them to repair the damage.

She grabbed the rubber mallet and began to pound the shingles into place. The thudding sounds accented the yelling coming from the two demons. When the inevitable happened, Kagome threw the mallet at the back of InuYasha's head, "InuYasha you don't fight friends."

InuYasha grumbled and rubbed the lump on his head re-sheathing the Tetsusaiga. Kouga took the opportunity to leave after calling to Kagome that he would return for her. Kagome waved at the group hiding her smile when she saw Ginta and Hakkaku try and catch up with their leader. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT KAGOME!!!!!"

Kagome turned a narrow gaze to InuYasha but he didn't get the hint to shut up, "OSUWARI!"

InuYasha again met Dirt-sama and imparted several choice words. Ginji and Ban blinked, "Okay, why did the guy just hit the ground?"

Kagome smiled and Shippo was the one to answer, "That's because of the subduing spell, 'kaa-chan has on him every time she says Osuwari he hits the ground. It's to train him to be a nicer hanyou."

Kagome's sharp voice calling his name stopped him from continuing, "You shouldn't be disrespectful to InuYasha he is your elder."

Shippo pouted but he realized that Kagome wasn't going to be swayed and he went into Kaede's hut pouting. Kagome bit back a sigh and leapt from the finished hut landing gently on her feet. "I'd give that landing a 6, what say you Ban?"

Ban and Miroku blinked out of their thoughts, the wind had allowed for the skirt Kagome wore to rise up enough to show off her underwear. "I'd say a 10."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the silliness of the pair. "Shut up you, I've got to get you back."

Kagome then noticed that Ban had Shikon shards in his pocket and her hand flew up to her chest where the bottle of shards had rested. She walked up to him and before he could move stuck her hand into his pocket and grabbed the shards. He and the other men gasped as she was moving her hand in the pocket in order to get to the shards. Retracting her hand she gave him a sweet grin smirking at the dazed look on his face. She revealed the shards tutting slightly as she returned them to their customary spot.

He looked at her a surprised look gracing his features, Kagome answered his unspoken question, "I can see the shards regardless of where they are. So you have to try harder to steal them."

Before anyone could comment on what Kagome just said she marched them back to the well. Ginji and Ban looked at each other then turned to Kagome before they jumped through, "Kag-chan, you know we are going to have to come after you to get the jewel shards."

Kagome waved the comment away her mind planning on a way to trick them into accepting fakes instead of the real deal. Her mind going to the stone flower Shippo's first love carried and how it had fooled Shippo and the little girl as well as some of the children of the village. Kagome turned back to meet InuYasha who was glaring at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?"

She sighed, "He stole my shards I was merely taking them back by throwing him off-guard. And please don't yell at me."

He stalked after her as she returned to the village where the others were waiting for her to return. Sango was the first to come up to her, "Kagome-chan why didn't you tell us."

She turned her tired expression towards Sango, "About what?"

She gestured her hand, "About everything…you let me tell you about my family and dump all my problems on you yet you tell me very little about you."

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess I didn't think about it that much. That and I thought since he hadn't contacted me once in the past 6 years, he was killed."

Miroku spoke next, "What's this about you being royalty?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm not royalty. Ginji was given the title of Thunder Emperor because he was the one of the strongest of Infinite City."

InuYasha snorted, "I've been to your time, what danger was there?"

Kagome shook her head, "You've been to the shrine and school in Tokyo. Infinite City was where I spent my childhood. There was no one enforcing the laws and no one would dare because it was a suicide mission. My brother and three others rose up and commanded the city. Imagine a village full of bandits with no honor and you get a sense of Infinite City. Infinite Castle was the headquarters of the four 'kings'. The VOLTS was the gang I was in that my brother ran. For the most part they listened and followed my brother's orders. Those that didn't were eliminated either by Kazuki of the Strings, Shido the Beast Master or by my brother. I guess the city could also be said it was full of freaks, there's me and Ginji who can generate electricity; Haruki Emishi the "Man who Smiles in the Spray of Blood" he was the master of the Rouran Butouben -- the Rouran Dancing Whip style. His whip is made from the hair of women from the Rouran clan, woven together to form a braid as strong and flexible as a dragon's whisker; the Megami brothers who were into body alterations to make themselves stronger, and Juubi with his flying needles and sense of honor and fierce need to protect people; and then we had the 'normal' thugs. So InuYasha tell me does that sound safe, or will you want me to go into details of walking through the city and having to walk over mutilated bodies because someone decided they liked what the person was wearing."

Miroku held his staff thoughtfully, "You've mentioned this Shido and Kazuki several times describe them for us."

Kagome closed her eyes recalling their details, "Fuyuki Shido was cute he had spiky hair held back with a bandana he was able to communicate with animals and specialized in his beast mimicry. He was my best friend there and he wasn't that close to humans. He was also a descendent of the Mariudo. Fuchion Kazuki is a guy but he looks like a girl and his special ability was his control over strings he was much like Yura of the Hair with the control, but he had no hair fetish. He wore his hair long and had the spools attached to them for easy access, he was also one of my best friends. Personally I thought he was into men."

Miroku commented, "So I see, you certainly had a unique life, Kagome-sama."

She shrugged, "I guess so, but enough of about my childhood we should continue searching for Naraku or at the very least searching for Shikon no Kakera."

InuYasha quickly agreed to the suggestion and after picking up Shippo and Kagome's bag they began trekking towards the north.

**Finished this chapter so do please read and review it. And don't be overly mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku commented, "So I see, you certainly had a unique life, Kagome-sama."

She shrugged, "I guess so, but enough of about my childhood we should continue searching for Naraku or at the very least searching for Shikon no Kakera."

InuYasha quickly agreed to the suggestion and after picking up Shippo and Kagome's bag they began trekking towards the north.

Ginji turned to Ban, "So Ban-chan, why would you think about grabbing my imouto's chest?"

Ban ran his hand through his hair, "It was to steal those jewel shards. Geez, even I have standards on who I grope."

Ginji nodded then tapped his chin, "I wonder if she will try to look for Shido and Kazuki, she was always fond of them. I want to ask our client some questions about those shards."

Ban agreed, "You meet your sister and you already sound smarter."

Ginji whined, "That's mean, Ban-chan."

The Jaganashi just laughed and walked down the stairs. Ginji waited by the well and placed his extra pair of gloves under the steps for Kagome to find before running after Ban.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"No--nothing, never mind."

Kagome nodded and pointed east, "There's a jewel shard that way and it's coming towards us."

Everyone prepared by slipping into defensive positions and Shippo huddling beside Kilala, the neko youkai protecting him from any possible danger. Kagome gestured that the guy should be nearing when the ground shook with each step the oni took. The oni was larger then the surrounding trees when he stepped into the clearing, and he had a large katana slung over his shoulders. "Give me the Shikon no Kakera."

"Its in his katana, InuYasha."

The hanyou nodded and called out Kaze no Kizu but, the katana simply absorbed the attack. Sango went next throwing her Hiraikotsu at the katana-wielding oni. He merely struck it down splitting the bone boomerang in half. Sango's eyes widened at her weapons demise and leapt back trying to formulate a new game plan. Kagome ran over to Miroku, "Miroku, can you use your Wind Tunnel to make him let go of the katana I can handle it from there."

Miroku nodded and after making sure his companions were out of the way he released the Wind Tunnel. Kagome quickly ran away from him and as soon as the katana was wrenched free she created an electromagnet pulling the sword towards her. When the katana was flying towards her she ducked deactivating the electromagnet allowing the katana to pierce the tree behind her. InuYasha quickly finished the oni and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Kagome walked over to the katana and pulled the shard free from the handle. The swords crumbled into dust while Miroku went up to her, "That was an excellent idea, Kagome-sama."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out Miroku-sama."

InuYasha came up to her, "What the fuck where you thinking, you could have hurt someone."

Kagome sat down to the ground drained. Sango holding the parts of her weapon went up to her, "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?"

The miko nodded, "I just haven't had to generate that much electricity in such a long time, I'm a little drained."

The skies then opened up and Kagome looked up smiling. The InuYasha reached to pick her up but, Kagome shook her head. "Just leave me alone for a while, so I can re-charge."

InuYasha stalked away slightly hurt, "Feh, like I care."

Sango and Miroku looked at her and backed away, "Are you sure, Kagome-sama?"

She nodded, "I just need you to give me room because it will be dangerous for you if you're too close."

Miroku watched the miko as she stood up and raised her arm. Shippo watched surprised as lightning struck Kagome. Kagome the pressed her hands against the ground allowing for the excess electricity to run into the ground, "That felt awesome, so what are we going to do now?"

Shippo asked, "Are you alright, 'kaa-chan?"

Kagome nodded, "I told you I needed to recharge and it was just my luck that it decided to rain so that I could call down lightning."

She danced her face tilted upwards allowing the drops to caress her features, "I'm singing in the rain…just singing in the rain… What a glorious feeling I'm having today!"

Sango blinked and knocked Miroku out when she realized that he was staring at the fact she was wearing a white shirt. Shippo leapt at her clinging to her midsection. "You seem really happy, 'kaa-chan."

"It's called an energy boost… perhaps we should continue on our way."

InuYasha appeared in front of her, "Finally, well, let's go."

Kagome nodded and they began to walk along the path. Miroku was placed on Kilala until he awoke. Sango sighed, "After we camp I'm going to have to return to my village to repair my weapon."

"That is great perhaps I can go back to my time and look for Shido and Kazuki while you go to your village. Miroku and InuYasha what will you guys do?"

Miroku looked at Sango, "InuYasha, will you join Kagome-sama to protect her from others who may want her jewel shards but, if you rather not I would be happy to accompany her and see her world."

InuYasha snorted, "As if I'd let you go to her world without proper supervision. So, Bouzo, get the thought of seeing what the girls in her time wear out of your head."

"Wonderful so you will be joining us, then?"

Kagome stood up and walked towards the well letting the two continue their bantering. Sango followed her with Kirara trotting along side them. Kagome reached the well, "Sango can you wait for me for a moment I want to get something quickly."

Sango nodded and Kagome hopped through the well. Kagome climbed out and ran into the house, "'Kaa-san, Souta, Jii-chan? Where are you guys?"

She sighed as she caught sight of the note that said they were in Kyoto visiting some of the shrines there. She went to the kitchen and pulled out 40 white roses, "I had hoped to place you on the graves of Sango's village but I'm sure she will do it for me."

She walked out locking the door behind her. She jumped into the well and climbed out cradling the flowers. Sango mouthed dropped, "The flowers are beautiful but, why did you go and retrieve them."

"Well, I need to go and use the time we received to locate information on my side about who would have hired my brother because the Shikon no Tama isn't well known and I was hoping if you can put these on your villagers graves because I want to pay my respects as well but, I doubt I would have time to go and pay respects while we have this time free."

Sango teared up and hugged her tightly, "I will, Kagome, I'm sure their spirits will love these flowers, what are they?"

"The flowers are roses."

Sango nodded and they returned to a fuming InuYasha and a smiling Miroku. Sango strapped the pieces of the Hiraikotsu to her back and leapt on Kirara while holding the roses, "I will be leaving now and thank you Kagome-chan for the flowers."

Kagome nodded and waved as the fire neko took to the air. Miroku turned to Kagome, "I believe this is the time we also go."

She nodded and the three headed for the well. InuYasha grumbled as Kagome picked up Shippo and carried him along, "Shippo, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us and play with my little brother, Souta and keep my 'kaa-san and 'ji-chan company."

Shippo pouted slightly but, agreed with Kagome. Reaching the well, they all jump in and climbed out. Miroku looked up smiling at the view Kagome presented as she climbed up the ladder. Smiling to himself at getting a peek without getting caught, he climbed up after her.

InuYasha was already outside the well waiting for them to get out with Shippo perched on his shoulder. She paused as Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo walked ahead. Her eyes caught sight of the gloves under the steps. Smiling softly she picked them up and pulled them on. Kagome joined them and entered the house closing the door behind her.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

**_Wow, who is this person who wants to talk to Kagome, if you can guess I will give you a special prop at the next chapter…and now I must part ways because I have caramel apples (nope don't have cheesecake this time.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya this is Chibes's 4th update since my daddy died so I'm slowly getting into the gist of things…read and enjoy…**

InuYasha was already outside the well waiting for them to get out with Shippo perched on his shoulder. She paused as Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo walked ahead. Her eyes caught sight of the gloves under the steps. Smiling softly she picked them up and pulled them on. Kagome joined them and entered the house closing the door behind her.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

The miko winced at her mother's tone, "InuYasha why don't you take Miroku and Shippo into my room and occupy yourselves while me and my mom talk."

InuYasha agreed reluctantly and led the houshi and the kit off. Kun-Loon stood up and walked towards Kagome, "I believe we had an agreement when I took you in you would not allow your previous life to enter the shrine grounds."

Kagome nodded then stumbled back as Kun-Loon hissed, "Then tell me why I ran into several of those hoodlums from Infinite City today."

Kagome tried to placate her, "If you are aware I wasn't even here and besides perhaps they felt the need to atone for there sins and transgressions. Furthermore, I brought InuYasha and Miroku with me for the purpose of heading to Infinite City and heading to the castle to investigate why Ginji would want to steal the shards. I promise not to bring any unnecessary danger to the family, but I might not be able to stay here during the time I'm away, I wouldn't want to lead them here."

Kun-Loon sighed and slumped back into her chair, "Do be careful."

The miko sighed and gave her mother a hug, "Don't worry about us besides I brought Shippo here, so I was wondering…"

"Say no more, I'll be happy to have him stay with us while you guys are there."

Kagome nodded and thanked her as the door opened and Souta came in, "Hey Nee-chan, your back. So when are you leaving?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, Squirt, I was planning on later today after you fall asleep or early tomorrow."

Souta nodded, "I'll miss you."

Kagome sighed and gave him a hug, "Why don't you go and see who's upstairs."

He ran upstairs and she hid a grin at the delighted shout of "Inu-nii-san!"

123123123123123 this is a skip scene to 2 in the morning 123123123

Kagome closed the backpack with a soft sigh; she had included some cash in order to bribe information out of people as well as night-vision goggles. The food and the first aid kit at the bottom of the sack. Stretching all of the kinks out of her back she went to wake up Miroku who was currently napping on the sofa in the living room. Kagome shouldered the pack and shook the monk awake. He greeted her and went to collect his staff. InuYasha looked into the room grumbling about how the ningens were slowing him down. Kagome hissed for him to be quiet because everyone was sleeping. Souta had spent the day playing with Shippo and the two boys were currently sleeping in Souta's room. As they left, Kagome spared one last look at the house before locking up behind her.

Kagome led the group into the train station. Stepping towards the ticket booth she explained to the others what was going to happen. "Its two-thirty now and our train is scheduled to depart in fifteen minutes so we should start towards platform twenty-five."

While walking towards the train she explained what a train was and pleaded they don't try and attack it, "Also while I'm at it, this train is one of the fastest in the world it will be going 261.8 kilometers per hour. Our trip will be only 15 minutes long."

Miroku nodded, "The things of your time are marvelous Kagome, but I must ask if the trip is so short why did we depart so early."

Kagome gestured to several men wearing white gloves, "During the day, they would have to do their job and I didn't want to worry about you guys getting stuck on the train."

InuYasha snorted, "What can they do."

The miko sighed, "Their called pushers, it's their job to cram as many people on the train as possible and I don't know about you guys but, I'm slightly claustrophobic. That's why we came at this time; not so many people are on the train."

* * *

Shippo woke up and hopped onto Souta's bed, "Wakey, wakey, rise and shaky!"

The boy merely rolled over with a grunt. Then he realized that Shippo was there, "Hey, why are you here? I thought Kagome was going back today?"

Shippo looked at him funny, "They didn't want me to come with them when they find Kagome's brother; they said it was too dangerous."

Souta furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about I'm her only brother. 'KAA-SAN!"

Kun-Loon entered the room drying her hands on her apron, "What's wrong, Souta?"

Shippo realizing he mentioned something he shouldn't have scurried out. The boy asked his mother in a cool voice, "Where's Kagome?"

She stiffened before smoothly saying, "She went back to the feudal era, why'd you ask?"

His heart lurched at the fact his mother was lying to him, "Then why is Shippo here?"

"He was hurt badly the last time they faced Naraku so Kagome asked to keep him here to keep him safe."

"Really, so Kagome doesn't have another brother that's she out looking for?"

She stood up from the bed and ruffled his head, "I don't know where you get such crazy ideas."

Kun-Loon left Souta to his thoughts and went to find Shippo. The kitsune was cowering underneath the coffee table and as soon as he saw her he flinched. Kun-Loon knelt beside the table, "Shippo-kun, I'm not mad at you. It's just we don't want Souta to know about the fact that Kagome is from Infinite City. If people knew then she wouldn't be able to stay here because most normal citizens fear those from there and besides that she wouldn't be able to work as anything other then a bandit or mercenary and Kagome is such a sweet girl who doesn't deserve that, so when Souta asks you where she's at she's in the Sengoku Jidai looking for Naraku and your staying here because it was getting too dangerous."

He nods meekly his mind storing all the information she gave him.

* * *

.

* * *

Well this is chapter 3, short I know but short is better then nothing…next chapter I explain whether or not she has used her powers before 


	5. Chapter 5

_Kun-Loon left Souta to his thoughts and went to find Shippo. The kitsune was cowering underneath the coffee table and as soon as he saw her he flinched. Kun-Loon knelt beside the table, "Shippo-kun, I'm not mad at you. It's just we don't want Souta to know about the fact that Kagome is from Infinite City. If people knew then she wouldn't be able to stay here because most normal citizens fear those from there and besides that she wouldn't be able to work as anything other then a bandit or mercenary and Kagome is such a sweet girl who doesn't deserve that, so when Souta asks you where she's at she's in the Sengoku Jidai looking for Naraku and your staying here because it was getting too dangerous."_

_He nods meekly his mind storing all the information she gave him._

Souta walked over to Kagome's room in order to find evidence of this supposed brother. He stood in the middle of the room thinking where Kagome would hide something she didn't want found, 'Underwear drawer.'

He walked over to the dresser and ripped open the drawers hoping to find some clue to what his family was hiding from him. "Okay, socks, underwear…eww, didn't need to see that."

He flicked a lacy thong from the drawer in disgust as he continued going through the drawer, "There's only underwear and a pair of small gloves that could probably fit Shippo."

He looked inside the leather fingerless gloves to see the letters 'A-M-A-N-O' etched into the soft leather inside. "Amano, huh, I guess this calls for the internet."

Souta quickly threw all the clothes back in the drawer keeping the gloves in his pocket as he headed to the computer room. Shippo followed the ningen into the room startling him when he asked what the older boy was doing. Souta covered the computer monitor and gestured to Shippo to go and play with his toys because the older boy was doing homework for school. Shippo pouted then ran towards Mrs. Higurashi who was baking in the kitchen, "Shippo-kun, do you want to help me in the kitchen while I bake these cookies."

Shippo agreed and within 30 seconds he managed to get covered in flour, leaving Kun-Loon in tears as she helped Shippo dust off and then they started on the cookies.

123123123123123123123

Kagome led the two out of place men off the train and to the nearby diner, Honky-Tonk. InuYasha and Miroku both noticed how she seemed to have shifted from the naive girl to someone on guard and edge paying attention to every little noise. Miroku turned to InuYasha, "I must say, I think our Kagome has changed these past few days since finding her brother."

InuYasha nodded gruffly he liked it when Kagome was naive and needed him for protection. The girl in question turned back to the two and motioned them to come closer, "Guys, you can't stray too far. There are some real sick-os out here that would make Yura and Mukotsu seem tame and mild-mannered.

InuYasha snorted, "Keh, I'm not some weak ningen."

Kagome patted him on the head, "True but please try to stick by me this isn't like Chofu its Shinjuku, besides I would feel much better knowing you were nearby in case something went wrong."

InuYasha puffed up and walked beside her with Miroku in the back shaking his head amused at how easily InuYasha was conned.

Kagome entered the diner and the waitress went up to them, "Kagome-chan, it's good to see you again. I must say I was surprised to hear from you yesterday. Let me ask my boss if I can get out early so that I can take you to my apartment."

Kagome nodded and smiled. The girl went towards the counter, "Wan Pore-kun, I was wondering if I could head home now."

The sunglasses adorned man looked from over the counter at Kagome and the two men and greeted the girl, "Hello Kagome-chan, it's good to see you again. Natsumi-chan, I guess it's okay, just come in for the afternoon shift. I trust you won't do anything bad with those two men with Kagome-chan."

Kagome muttered softly, "Perv."

Natsumi just laughed, "You know I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend."

He just waved them away and Natsumi pulled on her coat and led the group out of the diner. Kagome jogged up to the girl, "You know you are going to tell me who is this boyfriend of yours."

The girl giggled, "I'm sure you'll get to meet him. But why are you here, Kagome-chan? Not that I'm not happy you and your friends are staying with me."

Kagome smiled mysteriously, "I'm looking for some people."

Natsumi clapped her hands, "I'm sure my boyfriend and his friend will help you find them."

Kagome just shook her head and introduced InuYasha and Miroku to the girl. Natsumi smiled slyly freaking Kagome out, "So which one are you sleeping with?"

Kagome tripped and fell, "Owwie, Natsumi, have you been replaced by an evil twin?"

Natsumi laughed, "No, but seriously two hot guys are with you, you have to be at least banging one of them."

Kagome turned red and muttered, "I'm still a virgin."

Natsumi turned to her, "Really you're a virgin? That's rare for these parts."

Kagome shushed her, "Jeez, let's stick a sign on my head that says, 'Virgin, rape me.'"

Natsumi just grabbed her hand and led her into a small apartment on the fifth floor of a building a block away. She unlocked the door and let them in, "The computer is in the corner and you three will be staying in the guestroom furthest back, third door on the right."

Kagome thanked her and led the group to the room, where she set the bag down with a small sigh. "Guys this is where we're staying while we explore Shinjuku and look for the Gin-chan and the others."

InuYasha sighed, "I don't get what the big deal is about your brother; the man wanted to be left alone."

Kagome sighed, "I know that, but still aren't you interested in who hired him and how did they know that I was the one carrying it?"

InuYasha snorted softly and sat on the king-sized bed his arms resting around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Miroku smiled and sprawled on the bed, "Come, Kagome, I guess we are sharing the futon for our stay."

Kagome nodded, "It would be unwise for us to not share because it will alleviate any soreness we may get from sleeping on the floor. I'll be the chick bumper."

InuYasha and Miroku both looked at her silently waiting for her to explain. She sighed, "You know all three of us in bed and in my time guys aren't comfortable sharing a bed so a chick bumper is placed in between them so they cannot be accused of being gay."

Miroku grinned, "I like this."

Kagome continued, "Also if anyone touches me while I'm sleeping, Miroku, I'm electrocuting now asking questions later."

He held his hands up innocently and backed away, "Well, Kagome-sama, I have but the most pure of intentions. I must ask why, if you had this ability, have you not used it in battle."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "I have somewhat, remember the lightning at Hijiri Island…

_(I missed this episode so pretend lightning hit her like during the fight with the Thunder Brothers)_

I managed to save that boy when the lightning hit us by absorbing it even though I've never absorbed holy lightning; let me tell you it hurts. Also back when we first met Shippo Hiten hit us with that lightning. Even with Shippo's father's foxfire, we would have been dead if I didn't absorb it. Not smart, considering I hadn't used that ability for 6 years, it kinda overwhelmed me."

InuYasha scoffed, "Weak wench."

Kagome nodded, "True, here's hoping I haven't become too rusty in my down time."

Natsumi peered in and mentioned that she was going to go to bed and that her boyfriend would be coming in a few hours and to just expect him. Kagome nodded and headed for the computer in the living room corner. InuYasha and Miroku followed after her silently and watched as she pulled up a window and began to search the internet for news stories containing the word Shinjuku. While she was searching for the articles she explained to the two guys exactly what she was doing, "This is a computer and connected to it is a line that connects to every computer in the world. It is kinda of how we hear news of what's going on in distant lands but much quicker. You can literally find information on anything if you know where to look and right now I'm looking up news for Shinjuku that occurred in the past 6 years since I've been gone. I'm hoping somewhere will be information about Gin-chan and the others and perhaps information about the state of things since I left."

Miroku peered at the computer, "Could you teach me how to us this cum-pew-ter?

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I can, sit down and I'll show you how to use the computer."

Kagome stood and allowed for the monk to take the seat as she knelt beside him and explained how to type in his search and how view his choices and then how to get back to the search engine. She then explained how to exit the internet. The miko then stretched and yawned, "Well, I'm hitting the sack wake me when the sun rises."

Miroku nodded distractedly with InuYasha peering over his shoulder keeping a sharp eye out on what the monk was looking at. He could vividly recall when Souta should him how to use the cum-pew-ter and they ended up looking at some naked women.

123123123123123123123123123123123

Souta logged onto Yahoo! and typed in quotes "Amano"

He groaned when he noticed that it pulled up 245,691 results. He then narrowed the search by adding in quotes "Kagome" the new search pulled up twenty results and he began the job of printing each site onto paper. The youngest Higurashi then took the packet of paper and placed it in a neat stack as he went to the task of erasing the evidence of what he was searching for from the hard drive. He then called to his mother that he was going to his room to play games as he snuck from the converted closet to his room the stack of 50 pages hidden underneath his shirt.

Once entering his room he locked the door and then looked at the first result which was an obituary from Infinite City dated 13 years ago, "Rumiko Amano was found dead after an altercation with police and several members of Infinite City as the mayor implemented his new policy of eliminating the dangerous element from that sector of Shinjuku. The single mother of two, a son of six named Ginji and a daughter of three named Kagome, was walking home from her job when she stumbled upon the crossfire. The mayor expressed his regrets that the accident took place but made no plans of ending the raids. In the altercation 20 policemen lost their lives as well as 100 citizens of Infinite City."

Souta scanned the rest of the article hoping to find a picture but nothing came up. 'Why would Kagome carry gloves with the name Amano etched inside? Is this Ginji the brother that Shippo was talking about? Who do I ask and how would I go about asking?'

123123123

**Voila another chapter of It's all relative, this chapter is dedicated to the ONLY other person with a GB-IY crossover, Kurama'sFoxyMiko and the fact that her birthday is today on Martin Luther King Jr. Day. Cumpleaños feliz m'ija, and many wishes of good fortune.**

**PS if anyone wants to take their hand at this crossover tell me so that I can read it! I'm serious about that…oh and bother Kurama's Foxy Miko into updating…luv ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Someone brought up a good point Souta's only 9 in this fic and some people felt that that was too young to look at porn NOT TRUE, there's a newspaper reporter who stated his 9 yr. old son came home from school one day and told him all about a site his friend showed him. If it will make you feel better believe it was an accident(happen to me once I was checking our history and didn't know what was, thinking it was my sister looking at Hispanic clothes I clicked on it…my eyes… my eyes…they burned)

_Souta scanned the rest of the article hoping to find a picture but nothing came up. 'Why would Kagome carry gloves with the name Amano etched inside? Is this Ginji the brother that Shippo was talking about? Who do I ask and how would I go about asking?'_

Kagome awoke to commotion in the living room when she heard InuYasha's voice shout, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

Kagome shoot up and out the door still half asleep and tripped over a pair of shoes landing in the hallway with a small thump. She stood up quickly ignoring the throbbing her nose as she went to see what the potential threat was. Her mouth dropped opened, "What the fuck are you two doing here!"

Miroku smiled when he realized they said the same thing. Ginji snorted, "I'm live here with my girlfriend and Ban-chan. What are you doing here?"

Kagome returned the gestured, "None of your beeswax."

Ginji went up to her and grabbed her arm, "Oh no you aren't; you are going back to the shrine. Does Kun-Loon even know you're here?"

Kagome twisted his arm behind his body, "Of course she knows. It's none of your concern, Gin-chan." She tapped her chest, "Big girl; I can make my own decisions."

Kagome walked back into the room to get some more shut eye before she went into the room she called to Miroku, "I don't know whether to be impressed that you figured out how to use the computer so quickly or disgusted at why you became so proficient at the computer."

InuYasha turned to the screen then turned red at the sight of the pornographic images. He punched the houshi upside the head and dragged him into the room where Kagome had already claimed the spot in the middle. InuYasha sighed softly and brushed a strand of hair off of her cheek. Miroku smirked, "You care for Kagome-sama."

InuYasha pulled away like he was stung, "Keh. I…we're just friends."

Miroku nodded, "Yes after all you have Kikyo-sama. I wonder if one of these friends she has mentioned will be the one for her if I wasn't so in love Sango-sama I would pursue her."

The hanyou smacked the monk, the thud waking the girl up. She turned towards the window noting the sky was grey. She sat up and stretched one hand reaching for the bag behind her. She placed it on her lap and dug through the bag looking for a map she had of Shinjuku. They turned to her when they heard her soft exclamation as she pulled out the laminated map with a flourish, "Lets see if there are any open fields or large parks where Shido would be living or hiding out with his animals."

InuYasha snorted, "I could probably sniff them out if you tell me some animals he has.'

Kagome tapped her chin, "I know he has tons of birds and wolves as well as a lion. He might have some more animals that travel with him."

Miroku laughed, "Well let's go and see this male friend of Kagome that means so much to her."

Kagome blushed slightly, "It's not like that we are just old friends."

Miroku smiled looking out the window, "So if one of them was in the company of a very lovely woman you wouldn't feel jealous at all?"

Kagome's stomach dropped slightly as she headed to the window then she let out a sigh, "That's not funny, Miroku. I wonder; who is that guy? I can feel a very bloodthirsty aura emanating from him."

Kagome stiffened when the lone hat wearing man looked up and caught her eyes with his own steely purple gaze. He smirked and walked away leaving Kagome shuddering, "**That** was scary."

Miroku nodded he definitely sensed something ominous from the man in the oversized hat. InuYasha snorted, "Stupid ningens."

Kagome arched her eyebrow then jumped at him, "Bonzai!"

InuYasha caught her and tossed her on to the bed, "What are you thinking?"

Kagome smiled, "I used to do it with my aniki all the time when we played."

InuYasha hid a small smile at the statement when he gruffed out, "So I'm a plaything?"

She smiled she caught the teasing tone, "Never, I would never treat a friend so despairingly. I'm hurt you think so lowly of me."

InuYasha snorted, "Acting like the bouzou now?"

Kagome smiled and quickly grouped the hanyou, "Guess so."

He jumped, "Holy Hells, Kagome, what the fuck was that!"

She broke into laughter her entire body convulsing, "That was…the look on your…priceless…"

The door opened and Ginji stood there, "What is going on here?"

She looked up before breaking into giggles again, "You look lovely this morning, Gin-chan."

The ruffled lighting emperor glared at the girl growling out, "Shut it, Imouto."

Kagome nodded, "Go get some sleep, Ginji. We'll talk at another point in time."

Ginji nodded curtly and went towards the bedroom he shared with Natsumi. She sighed, "He's mad, must have had a bad day."

She folded up the map up and unpacked her bag putting back the map, first aid supplies and she split her money between the cash she put into the bag and the wad she kept folded in her pants. Closing her bag she stood up, "Let's go guys, I want to show you where I grew up while we're out."

Miroku nodded, "I would love to see where our little bird grew up."

Kagome laughed softly as she went to the door, "You may want to hurry up or this little bird's going to fly the coop."

The monk nodded and followed the girl with the hanyou trailing behind his arms crossed and a hat on his head. Kagome gently closed the door locking it behind her. They went downstairs and out to the street. The miko led them through the district and when she stopped at a corner and prayed silently to her mother's soul. When the guys looked at her confused she explained, "My ofukuro died here when I was younger. See that building there?"

She pointed to a closed pharmacy, "Ofukuro and I were coming home from that building because Gin-chan had fallen ill and we needed to buy medicine, when it happened apparently the Prime Minister of Japan felt those of Infinite City were becoming a threat so he had police surround the sector and open fire on those that were coming out of the Tower and fighting. We were trapped in the middle when a stray bullet hit Ofukuro and she died. Afterwards the landlord of our apartment kicked us out because we didn't have enough money and we moved into Infinite City."

Kagome sighed softly and closed her eyes recalling the events before smiling at the two men, and leading them to Infinite City, her body shifting slightly so that she was on guard.

Kagome grumbled when she caught a flash of metal, Miroku and InuYasha noted the gleam as well and crouched into defensive positions when a half naked woman landed in front of them, "What brings outsiders into my territory?"

Kagome nodded, "And you are?"

The woman smirked, "I'm Amano Kagome."

Kagome looked the imposter up and down, "Wow, you're name is my name too."

(And whenever we go out the people always shout there goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith, NANANANANANA)

The other Kagome smirked and Kagome could see electricity build up around the woman's glove her eyes catching the small gleam of an electrical generator/ buzzer in her hand. The false Kagome smirked and rushed the calmly standing Kagome and used the handheld apparatus to try and strike her down. Kagome cocked an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Sesshomaru before taking the girl's hand and pumping enough electricity to shock the girl, "Now toys like the shiny thing in your hand won't work on me. I'm immune to electricity and it appears you are not so I think you should tell me your real name before I get annoyed, the one thing that truly pisses me of is when someone steals something of mine, very few have lived after taking something from me."

The girl tear up, "Please don't hurt me Amano-sama. Its just when your brother left it was getting dangerous so I decided to live in the safety the Amano name provides around here."

Kagome sighed, "Stand up, just tell me your name."

"Kanami."

Kagome nodded, "Just don't do it again."

Kanami nodded and thanked the girl. Kagome just watched her leave before shaking her head, "Goodness, people believed she was me? I don't wear clothes that revealing day to day. Besides my eyes are blue not brown."

InuYasha knocked Miroku upside the head, "Damn it lecher wipe the drool up before you soak the front of your clothes.'

Kagome turned back and snickered, "You may want to be careful, you never know what's male or female in these here parts."

They continued onwards through the place Kagome pointing out several sites from her childhood. InuYasha paused when he caught the stale scent of blood coming from a building Kagome was leading them to. When they got closer he recognized it as Kagome's and a snarl past by his lips. "It was from a long time ago, InuYasha it has long since healed."

Miroku eyes widened as he took in the amount of blood staining the concrete walls, "What injured you so badly?"

Kagome hand ghosted over the stains, "Bullets hurt. I was shot several times when I was nine by a couple of thugs when my brother was off with his friends. I bled out for a couple of hours before Shido found me and got me to the doctor."

Miroku nodded he had seen the effects bullets have in those 'firearms' they had dealt with when the Band of Seven were reanimated the previous year. Kagome cleared her throat and led them out trying to cheer the now somber pair by taking them to a park outside of Infinite City, "I remember coming to this place as a child and watching the sakura trees bloom each spring then watching nature with Shido when he let his animals run around freely. There's a mansion with the largest grounds nearby, the owner was my age but I never had the chance to speak to her she was busy being ushered around by her servants who basically would bar me from having the opportunity. To tell you the truth she looked lonely."

The houshi smiled softly, "You have always had a kind heart, Kagome-sama."

Kagome shook her head wryly, "You're a shameless flatterer, Miroku-sama."

InuYasha snorted at the interaction between them before he caught the scent of someone. "What are you doing here? This is private property."

Kagome clenched her fist, "What are you talking about? This is Tama Park; it's been open to the public since the end of the last century."

The man leapt out from the branch he was sitting in, "That may be what is written in the guides."

InuYasha took a protective stance, his sword pointing at the brunette who wore a white head band. Kagome looked over the hanyou's shoulder, the man looked familiar but she couldn't place it until the growl erupted from both 'men', "Fuzz-ball!"

Shido growled, "It's Fuyuki, say it with me, FU-YU-KI."

Miroku turned to Kagome, "Kagome-sama, this was the friend you were searching for?"

She nodded, "One of them, the other is 'Ito no Kazuki'"

Shido frowned, "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here? Does Ginji know you're here?"

**Fin with the chapter, I think five pages is enough for now, so they meet with Shido and they've seen our surgeon friend, fun continues in the next chapter (groping of our string friend and who knows what Dr. Jackal is up to.) Ja and Kurama update your story, kay! (oh if you notice there were times I had a sugar high while writing this so apologies)**


	7. Chapter 7

_InuYasha took a protective stance, his sword pointing at the brunette who wore a white head band. Kagome looked over the hanyou's shoulder, the man looked familiar but she couldn't place it until the growl erupted from both 'men', "Fuzz-ball!"_

_Shido growled, "IT'S Fuyuki Shido, say it with me, FU-YU-KI SHIN-DO."_

_Miroku turned to Kagome, "Kagome-sama, this was the friend you were searching for?"_

_She nodded, "One of them, the other is 'Ito no Kazuki'"_

_Shido frowned, "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here? Does Ginji know you're here?"_

Kagome nodded, "Yes he knows I'm here but I need to talk to you about something."

Shido sent a glance back towards the mansion he's been staying at before turning his attention back to the girl who was his friend, "Sure what do you need?"

Kagome took a cleansing breath before she smiled slightly, "When did you stop being the gangly puppy I knew from so long ago?"

InuYasha growled under his breath at the dog reference and Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears, "Sorry, InuYasha."

Shido glared at the familiarity shared between the two, a familiarity that he had hoped to have fostered if she had been able to stay. Miroku managed to step up beside the Beast Master, "Kagome-sama and InuYasha share a special bond. But I assure you, she is still quite available."

Kagome appeared behind the monk and boxed the lecher upside his head, "Ignore my lecherous friend. I guess I wanted to know, who hired the GetBackers?"

Shido paused, "I'm not sure but if you check with their Contractor, she might know who hired them, why?"

Kagome didn't answer; but Miroku did, "We seem to have had an unfortunate encounter with them. They did attack Kagome and InuYasha at her home. Could you please tell us the name of the fair maiden who hires their services?"

Kagome tugged on his small ponytail, "No propositioning her, or I'll tell Sango."

He protested at the unsavory insinuation and at the pain from the sharp tug. But the miko ignored him and paid attention to Shido who had pulled out a cell phone and was calling HEVN.

-----------------

Kagome thanked Shido again as she and the others left the beast master to go on their way. Even though he couldn't get the information of who hired Ginji and Ban he did manage to figure out that the person who hired the GetBackers wanted to expand his collection and had hired three more people on the same case.

Shido watched the girl…no young woman, leave his presence with a sigh. The lion walked up and rubbed against him, silently telling the teen to take the pack and follow them. But the scent of blood faintly drifted over to where he was and he ran after the scent before he knew it whose it was.

It didn't take long to figure out that it belonged to Kagome; he recognized the spicy scent anywhere. His animals quickly followed behind, most of them had known her since she was a small girl. He arrived to see **Kurodou Akabane use one of his signature moves, "Bloody Rain," but to his surprise Kagome, who was bleeding from a cut on her arm, raised her arms and a pink shield appeared and stopped all the scalpels and they fell harmlessly to the sides of the barrier creating a circle around them.** **Dr. Jackal ****blinked, he had never seen anything like that in his experiences as a transporter he had never seen anything like the pink shield. Himiko who had stayed mostly out of the way pulled out several bottles of perfume and Kagome recalling what she had read on the internet figured this girl for 'Lady Poison' from what she had read the woman liked to use Devolution Perfume and **Flame Perfume. 

She mentioned it to Miroku, as the girl was prepping for an attack, and pulled out her bow and arrows. When the 20 year old let loose the perfume, Kagome fired a hana no ya into the glittering red cloud descending towards them. Lady Poison watched as her precious Flame Perfume had disappeared and an arrow dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Kagome watched as Himiko grabbed Dr. Jackel's arm and the crooked doctor bowed to them, "It has been a delight and I can not wait for the next time we cross paths."

A mac-truck swerved behind them and they leapt on and the truck not stopping pulled away. Miroku sighed, "Kagome-sama, remind me not to take your remarks of your time being safe seriously in the future."

Kagome laughed before she winced and placed a hand on her arm, "If I do make that comment anytime in the future you can hit me."

Shido went up to her and led her to the house where he was sure they could find help to bandage her arm.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his girlfriend had tapped her way to where he was, "Shido-kun, who are you friends?"

_**Gods I'm so sorry this has taken forever and that it was so short. I had the whole idea fleshed out in my head but I was more incline to work on other stories…no updates until July in any story (I plan on following this I have 18 days to write nine papers and I haven't done the readings yet.) PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES! It makes me feel bad that I won't be able to head your requests…and it WILL be a Shido-kag fic!**_


End file.
